Here For You
by kriess
Summary: She was going through her first break-up, her heart torn into pieces. Steven was not going to leave his best friend like that; not now, not ever. He'd always wanted to be with her, to be there for her. This was his first chance in doing so.


- - - **A N** ;

If this seems weird and 'scratchy,' many apologies. This is something from a personal experience.  
That's all I have to say, really.

* * *

She was left confused, broken-hearted, alone. Left to drown in her own puddle of tears.

The person she thought she loved the most broke up with her.

She couldn't understand… she loved this person. _Loved._ She couldn't possibly understand what was wrong. Of course… they broke up in the past a number of times, but eventually they'd get back together. But this time was different. He didn't seem like his usual sweet, caring self. He yelled at her. Called her names. Bashed her for all the wrongs she did in their year together.

She didn't understand. Nothing bad had happen from the time they last broke up until now, except for the two weeks they haven't talked. But that was only because he was _busy_.

She continued to weep, hoping it would soothe her aching heart. Even as strong, familiar arms wrapped around her, all she did was cry.

Steven did nothing but cradle her in his arms. He had never seen her in this state. She was always so happy and energetic, dancing around with all sorts of Pokemon. She would always try to make him laugh whenever he wasn't smiling. But now that she was like this, he couldn't help but feel sympathetic. The feeling started the second she appeared on his doorstep looking like a mess, and it continued to linger inside him as he held her on the floor of his room.

His eyes were closed as he softly nuzzled against the side of her head, whispering into her ear in hopes of calming her down.

"Shh… Don't cry…"

Her grip on his clothed shoulders tightened. She thought her boyfriend loved her as much as she did. If that was the case, he would have never broken up with her. Not like this. Maybe it was because she _did_ do something wrong. Was it because she never got a hold of him? Was it because she was close friends with Steven? Maybe she didn't look or act the part of his ideal girlfriend.

The thoughts made her cry even more as she began choking on her tears.

"Come on now…" Steven said in the same whisper, opening his eyes and giving her a warm gaze as he stroked her back. He wondered if she even noticed how affectionate he was being but eventually pushed the thought away. How selfish it was to think of such things while she was crying over a recent break-up.

_Selfish_. Maybe she was being selfish. Maybe her boyfriend broke up with her because he got tired of her always wanting to be with him. Maybe he got sick of her trying to please him in every way possible just so he would stay with her.

Steven tugged her closer to him as he leaned against the wall. It took a moment for her to indeed realize how close they were being. The thought made her crying stop for a moment, allowing the champion to pull her face closer to his. Just when she was about to let new tears fall down her face, he pressed his lips against her forehead.

She felt… warm. It was awkward. Inside her was a pool of emotions. Depression. Confusion. Hatred (for herself). _Warmth._ It all made her feel uncomfortable at that point. She quickly shut her eyes, forcing the tears to fall. Seeing this, Steven brushed them away with his thumb. He even licked the tears that threatened to escape her lids, causing her facial muscles to relax and her face to grow a darker shade of red. He pulled away and gave her a sad smile, his other hand still stroking softly at her back.

"You should stay here for the night. After all this… you shouldn't be left alone. And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." She barely opened her eyes and look at him; his gray hues showing the same compassion that he held in his voice, leaving her no choice but to nod. His smile grew more sincere as he pressed his forehead against her, the tips of their noses barely touching.

"I'll be here for you. Don't you worry."


End file.
